(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved dog boot for hunting and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a dog boot that covers a dog paw and lower leg and is designed to prevent the boot from twisting and sliding off the dog paw during hunting and other outdoor activities.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types, designs and styles of dog and animal boots. U.S. Patent Des. No. 382,378 to Stark and U.S. Patent Des. No. 417,530 to Darek illustrate two different xe2x80x9csock-likexe2x80x9d dog boot designs having lower leg straps with hook and loop fasteners used for tightening the boot on the lower leg of the dog. U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,828 to Solomon et al. discloses a xe2x80x9cmitt-likexe2x80x9d animal boot with an adjustable fastening strap. The boot is designed to be stitchless and seamless and conforms to the animal paw and lower leg. U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,812 to Stark discloses a hunting dog boot having a lower paw-receiving portion of flexible, moisture-resistance material and a tubular elongated legging portion. The legging portion includes a vertical slit for inserting the paw into the boot and hook and loop fasteners with tightening straps for securing the boot to the dog""s lower leg. U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,657 to Stafford et al. describes a dog boot with foot, ankle and calf portions. The boot calf includes a vertical opening for receiving the dog paw inside the boot. U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,542 to MacDonald illustrates a dog boot for the rear leg of a dog. The boot includes a sole extending from the foot to the tarsus joint. An upper heel section has an opening for permitting the foot to enter and be removed from the boot.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique combination of features, structure and function of the subject hunting dog boot as described herein.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary objective of the subject invention to provide a dog boot that does not twist or slide off a dog paw when hunting and during other outdoor activities. The dog boot provides protection from burrs, harsh terrain, snow, mud and moisture and can be used for protecting an injured paw and enhanced healing.
Another object of the invention is the use of a zipper in a boot top portion and along a length in the front of a leg cover attached to a rear of the boot top portion. The zipper provides for ease in inserting the dog paw into the boot and removing the paw from the boot.
Still another object of the new dog boot is to provide a boot that is comfortable, durable, flexible, easy to put xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d the dog paw, water-proof and has a non-slide sole for better traction. Also, the boot comes in various sizes for different size dog paws. Further, the boot is designed for both a dog""s front paw and lower leg and a rear paw and lower leg.
The subject improved dog boot includes a boot top portion attached to a side wall. The side wall is attached to a non-slide sole. A leg cover is integrally attached to a rear of the boot top portion. A zipper is installed in the sides of a front opening in the boot top portion and sides of a front opening along the length of the leg cover. A boot stabilizer is attached to a front of the leg cover for covering a portion of the zipper and prevent the boot from twisting on the dog""s lower leg. The stabilizer includes a pair of straps with hook and loop fasteners for securing and tightening the stabilizer around the leg cover, securing the paw and lower leg inside the boot and preventing the boot from sliding off the dog""s paw.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with various types dog boots when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.